pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Are The Odds?
What Are The Odds? ''is the twelfth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan is in a pokemon center bedroom, asleep. Pikachu is curled up next to him. Light from the window indicates that it’s morning. Suddenly, a phone on the bedside rings, waking Declan from his sleep. He groggily answers the phone. Declan: Hello? A voice is heard on the other end of the line. Declan nods along. Declan: Uh huh. I’ll be there in a second. Pikachu slowly wakes up and Declan sits up in his bed. Declan: Someone’s waiting for us up front. Pikachu perks up. Pikachu: Pika? Declan: I have no idea. Let’s go see. Declan stands up and stretches and Pikachu yawns. Declan and Pikachu walk into the main lobby of the pokemon center. Declan is now dressed and Pikachu seems regularly energized. They look around the lobby before gasping. Sitting in a lounge couch is none other than Gary Oak. Declan: Gary? No way? Gary laughs and walks over to Declan, hugging him. Gary: Dec! I missed you, buddy. Declan: I missed you, too! I didn’t expect to see you so soon, though. And where’s Leaf? Gary: What, am I not enough? Declan, sputtering: No, I, it’s not that, I’m- Gary bursts out laughing, prompting Pikachu to snicker. Gary: I’m just yanking your chain. Leaf’s just getting ready for a trip she leaves on soon. Declan: Oh? Where’s she going? Gary: Diglett Tunnel, down by Vermillion. Declan: That’s my next stop! Wonder if I’ll see her there. Gary: It’s entirely possible, Dec. Declan: But what brings you to Cerulean? Besides the gym. Gary: Well, I just came from Rock Tunnel. My boss thought there could be some Helix fossils there. Declan: Well, I’m glad you’re here. I think it’s about time we battled again. Gary, smirking: You’re on. Declan and Gary are now on opposite sides of a practice field. Gary: Alright, my first pokemon is gonna be one I caught at Rock Tunnel! She might look a little familiar to you. He throws his pokeball. A Rhyhorn is released in a bright light. Rhyhorn: Rhy! Declan gasps, and Pikachu’s cheeks spark in excitement. Declan: A Rhyhorn? Pikachu: Pikapi! Declan: I’m sorry, buddy, but you’re not gonna battle her. I’m saving you for Squirtle. (Looks up at Gary) Here’s my newest pokemon! Bulbasaur, go! He throws a pokeball, revealing Bulbasaur. Gary raises an eyebrow in surprise. Gary: A Bulbasaur? Those are super rare! Declan: Guess I lucked out, huh? Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! Gary: Ah! Scary Face! Bulbasaur prepares to fire Razor Leaf, but Rhyhorn’s eyes glow red and she snarls, startling Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur regains composure and shoots Razor Leaf. The leaves all connect, severely damaging Rhyhorn. Gary grits his teeth. Gary: Let’s hit ‘em with Bulldoze! Declan: Uh oh. Uh, Vine Whip, launch yourself up! Rhyhorn glows with a brown aura and slams her horn into the ground, creating a shock wave that heads towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur extends two vines out of its bulb and slams them on the ground, propelling it out of harm’s way. However, this causes Gary to smirk. Gary: Rhyhorn, Smack Down! Declan gasps as Rhyhorn shoots a golden orb of energy at Bulbasaur, hurtling it to the ground. A large cloud of dust erupts upon impact. Declan: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur shakily stands up as the dust clears. Declan sighs in relief. Declan, to himself: We can’t take another heavy attack like that. We’ve got to end this fast. (Out loud) Bulbasaur, Poison Powder! Bulbasaur unleashes a cloud of purple powder, which envelops the battlefield. Rhyhorn’s cheeks gain a purple tint and she starts to cough. Gary, through gritted teeth: Bulldoze. Declan: Oh hell no. Vine Whip, grab her horn! Rhyhorn glows in brown aura again, but before her horn can reach the ground, it’s grabbed by Bulbasaur’s two vines. The two struggle for power, before the vines yank Rhyhorn’s head up and the aura dissipates. Bulbasaur’s vines then wrap around Rhyhorn’s front legs, pulling them out from underneath her. Rhyhorn crashes to the ground. Declan: Great job, Bulbasaur, now- Bulbasaur then fires Razor Leaf, the attack hitting the grounded Rhyhorn. This proves to be too much for the horn pokemon, who collapses, defeated. Gary: Hey! What was that? Declan: Bulbasaur, what happened? Bulbasaur snorts defensively. Bulbasaur: Bulb. Declan: Whatever, we’ll work it out later. Just listen to me this time, okay? Bulbasaur rolls its eyes as Gary returns Rhyhorn. Gary: Your Bulbasaur won’t even stand a chance against my next pokemon! Go, Pidgeotto! He releases Pidgeotto, who caws and flies a lap in the air before perching on Gary’s shoulder. Gary smiles and scratches under Pidgeotto’s beak. Declan grins widely at this. Declan: I see Pidgey evolved. Gary: He sure did! And now he’s stronger than ever! Declan: We’ll see about that. He pulls out his pokedex and scans Pidgeotto. Pokedex: '''Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto are typically more aggressive than Pidgey, and will attack using their sharp claws and powerful wings.' Declan: I see. Bulbasaur, be careful, and follow my instructions, okay? Bulbasaur huffs. Gary frowns. Gary: We’ll teach Bulbasaur a lesson, don’t worry. Pidgeotto! Gust! Declan: Bulbasaur, use your vines to hold your ground! Pidgeotto flies off of Gary’s shoulder and flaps his wings, creating strong winds. Bulbasaur extends its vines and digs them into the ground, anchoring it. Declan, smiling: Alright, now Poison Powd- Bulbasaur fires a Razor Leaf, leading Declan to groan. Gary: Wing Attack! Pidgeotto flies under the Razor Leaf, right wing glowing. Bulbasaur sees this as an opportunity to attack and charges forward using Take Down. Pidgeotto swerves left, avoiding Bulbasaur, before coming back to hit it with Wing Attack. Bulbasaur tumbles across the battlefield, landing on its side. Declan: Bulbasaur, I tried to tell yo- Bulbasaur: Bulb! Bulbasaur shakily stands up and extends its vines, but Pidgeotto quick sweeps in with a Quick Attack, defeating it. Declan sighs and returns Bulbasaur. Declan: I wish I knew what’s gotten into you today. (To Gary) But don’t think I’ve given up! Charmander, go! He throws a pokeball, revealing Charmander. Gary smiles. Gary: Well, let’s see if your lizard’s grown any! Declan: I think the progress might… shock you. Charmander, Flame Burst! Gary: Block it with Sand Attack! Charmander unleashes a Flame Burst. Pidgeotto flaps his wings viciously, blowing sand into the attack. This creates an explosion, doing minor damage to Pidgeotto. Declan: Alright, buddy, we’re gonna have to try a little harder if we want to take him down. Charmander: Char! Gary: That’s the spirit, Dec. But it won’t save you here. Pidgeotto, Wing Attack! Pidgeotto’s right wing glows, and he swoops towards Charmander. Declan is on edge, but seems to be waiting for something. Pidgeotto is about to hit Charmander, and- Declan: Jump on him, and use Metal Claw! Gary gasps as Charmander jumps and lands on top of Pidgeotto before slashing his back with Metal Claw. Pidgeotto falls to the ground and skids, before collecting itself and shakily getting into battle position. Gary: That’s right, Pidgeotto, use Gust! Declan: Not so fast, Gary. Now it’s time for our secret weapon! Charmander, Thunder Punch! Gary: Huh? Pidgeotto starts to flap his wings, but Charmander quickly jumps and punches Pidgeotto, its fist covered in electricity. Pidgeotto squawks in pain as static covers his body before he faints.Gary frowns and returns him. Gary: Good job, boy. You did amazing. (To Declan) So, I’m down to my last pokemon. I’m sure you already know who it is, and I’m sure you’re aware of the disadvantage you’re at. Declan: I’m aware. Gary: Good. Cause here comes Wartortle! Gary throws a pokeball, revealing his Wartortle. Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander all look surprised. Declan pulls out his pokedex and scans it. Pokedex: Wartortle, the turtle pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle. It’s tail is said to symbolize a long life, and its shell is much harder than those of a Squirtle. Declan: Interesting. Gary: And powerful! Your Charmander is no match. Declan: Maybe. But we won’t know until we try! Charmander, Thunder Punch! Gary: Wartortle, dodge and use Water Gun! Charmander attempts to punch Wartortle, its fist covered in electricity, but Wartortle dodges and blasts Charmander with a stream of pressurized water. Charmander is knocked onto its back, struggling to get up. Gary: Bubble! Wartortle smirks and blows bubbles at Charmander. They pop when they make contact, defeating Charmander. Declan: Good job, Charmander. I’m so proud of you! He returns Charmander to his pokeball and smiles at Pikachu. Declan: Well, buddy. We both know what this means. Pikachu: Pika! Declan: Then let’s do this! Pikachu: Pi Ka! Gary: I knew it’d come to this. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while. Declan: Oh, you have no idea. Are you ready, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pi. Gary: Are you ready, Wartortle? Wartortle: Tortle! Declan and Gary: Then let’s do this! Declan: Pikachu, Quick Attack! Gary: Wartortle, Tackle! Both pokemon charge at each other. Pikachu is slightly faster and has a streak of white energy trailing behind him. He knocks back Wartortle, pushing it onto its shell. Gary: Withdraw, then Water Gun! Declan: Force it down with Iron Tail! Wartortle retracts into its shell and fires a Water Gun, blasting itself upright. However, Pikachu uses Iron Tail, knocking Wartortle back onto its back and doing minor damage. Declan: Now, Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika.. Chu!! Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, electrocuting Wartortle. Gary grimaces. Gary: Alright, let’s try something new! Form a Bubble around you! Wartortle shifts inside its shell, and a large bubble forms around it. Before Pikachu can react, the bubble floats up a few feet. Suddenly, Wartortle pops it and lands on its feet, Declan: Interesting. Gary, blushing: Heh, I wasn’t even sure it was gonna work. Wartortle gives him a thumbs up. Wartortle: Wart! Ort! Gary: Right, right. Use`Bubble! Wartortle goes to use Bubble, but hesitates. Then, it quickly jumps in the air and spins, using Aqua Tail. Aqua Tail strikes Pikachu, sending him down the field. Gary: Hey, you learned Aqua Tail! Declan: This battle isn’t over yet! Pikachu, Quick Attack, then Thunderbolt! Pikachu dashes towards Wartortle, white line trailing behind him. Right before he makes contact, he jumps and unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt. Wartortle huffs for a second before falling down, defeated. Gary: Good job, Wartortle, you did amazing. He returns Wartortle and turns to Declan. Gary: I must say, I’m impressed. Most people can’t defeat him, even with the type advantage. Declan: You definitely weren’t an easy match. Gary: And I won’t be next time. Declan: I sure hope not. The two stare at each other stoically before bursting into laughter. Gary: Say, Dec, after I heal up my pokemon, do you wanna hang out or whatever? I was supposed to challenge the gym today, but I think my team needs some time to heal. Declan: Well, I was supposed to leave for Vermillion today, but I guess one more day in Cerulean can’t hurt. The two laugh and walk into the pokemon center. Narrator: After reuniting with Gary, Declan’s spirits are high. But what happened with Bulbasaur isn’t entirely forgotten. How will this all play out? Find out next time, on To Be The Best! Major Events * Gary and Declan reunite * Declan challenges Gary to a battle, and wins. * Gary is revealed to have captured a Rhyhorn, who is female. * Rhyhorn is revealed to know Bulldoze, Scary Face, and Smack Down * Declan's Bulbasaur starts disobeying Declan * Gary's Pidgey is revealed to have evolved into Pidgeotto, and is male. * Gary's Pidgeotto is revealed to have learned Wing Attack, Gust, and Quick Attack * Gary's Squirtle is revealed to have evolved into Wartortle, and is male. * Gary's Wartortle is revealed to know Withdraw. * Gary's Wartortle learns Aqua Tail. * Declan reveals that his next stop is Vermillion City. * Pidgeotto and Wartortle make their debut. Characters * Declan Perez * Gary Oak (TBTB) Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Rhyhorn (Gary's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Pidgeotto (Gary's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Wartortle (Gary's) Trivia * The closeness between Gary and his Pidgeotto was purposely done to call back to Friends In Long Places and Taken By Storm. * Gary is the first trainer to have all of this pokemon have confirmed genders. He does this throw gendered dialogue. * Bulbasaur's disobedience was originally unplanned, but I found a story-arc within it, so decided to put it in. * The mention of Leaf's location was a set-up for another episode.